


Glucose GentleBen

by mafgmouse



Series: Glucose Gentleman and his Practical Sugar Baby [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 1 fl oz of angst, 2 gallons of fluff, 2 gallons of smut, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Excessive descriptions of food, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Rey's dumptruck ass, Sugar Daddy, rey is 25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafgmouse/pseuds/mafgmouse
Summary: Rey has found a good groove with her Sugar Daddy ("I prefer Glucose Gentlemen"). He lets her order for him, answers all of her calls and never makes her watch sports.Ben has developed feelings for Rey, but doesn't want to rock the boat.An accidental phone snoop leads to a pinch of angst, a hot tub of feelings and some mutual masturbation.A one shot in the "Glucose Gentleman" series, but not necessary to read the first part.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Glucose Gentleman and his Practical Sugar Baby [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793638
Comments: 10
Kudos: 123





	Glucose GentleBen

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to this beautiful fake world I've created where we can go outside and eat pancakes in public! This takes place approx. 3-4 months after "Glucose Gentleman." A few notes before we get started:
> 
> 1) I've updated Rey's age to be 25. Given the already precarious power dynamic of a Sugar Daddy relationship, I didn't feel comfortable expanding their relationship with Ben also being 10+ years older than her. Plus, this is a more realistic age for a former foster youth to be accessing higher education.
> 
> 2) Rey continues to be a Pixar mom: slim top with an absolute dump truck ass. I'm picturing her as being truly bottom heavy, not as just having a muscular butt. She's got a curly fry butt. Rey and Ben are both unashamed fans of her big fat ass.
> 
> 3) I have trouble writing penetrative sex without feeling likes it's boring. They'll probably get to that soon ... but not here! That's not because I'm holding it back as being some big milestone for them, or want to convey that it is superior to other sex. I just genuinely think there are other, hotter things I want to write first. 
> 
> 4) I put a fucking lot of images in here to convey the text conversations. Hopefully, the HTML works! If not, assume I feel very bad and am trying to fix it.

“Are you starting some kind of normcore food insta, Rey?” Finn called from a few seats down the table. 

“Yeah, Rey,” Rose said, a shiteating grin creeping onto her face. “Why would you be taking pictures of your dining hall food?” 

Rey narrowed her eyes at Rose, “Well, our institution is known for its excellent dining halls.” 

She finished snapping her photos, and opened up her messenger to send them to Ben. 

She attached the pictures, taking a moment to appreciate her skills as a food photographer, especially considering the harsh lighting. Rey set her phone face down and prepared to dig into her much deserved Late Night second dinner, only to find Finn and Rose giving her a knowing look. 

“So the MSB app is working pretty well for you, huh?” Finn asked, looking smug. 

“Correction,” Rey said, dunking her first tendy. “It worked pretty well. I don’t need it anymore.” 

“Awww,” Rose clasped her hands under her chin as she sipped her strawberry shake. “Ben is still amazing?”

Rey tried to contain her heart eyes. “Totally amazing! He really listens to me and doesn’t try to control me. I even have a premium meal plan now!” 

“Hence the chicken nugget photo shoot.” 

Rey was distracted by the buzz of her phone. 

Beaming, she turned her phone to show Finn and Rose. 

“Wow, he really is perfect,” Rose sighed, looking forlorn. 

“It’s not too late for you to be one of my beta testers …” 

  
  
  


* * *

Rey wiped sweat from her brow as she exited the stairwell to the floor with her TA’s office. It was located in the tallest building on campus, a hideous 1970s construction of rust brown infested with black grid windows, and the elevators were (of course) broken. Naturally, there had to be one more barrier to being done with finals. 

After dropping her paper in the mailbox, she pulled out her phone to see if Ben was close. She’d said she could meet him at her dorm, but he’d insisted that he could pick her up at the building. That was to be seen given the confusing nature of the roads through campus, but Ben was brilliant so maybe he could hack it. 

She started her climb down the stairs, hoping she’d stop sweating by the time she got to Ben. It was unlikely, but a girl could dream. He’d seen her sweat before, but usually in sexy situations (plus the time they’d gotten Al’s Hot Chicken and she’d gotten the spiciest chicken sandwich of her life). They’d made plans to go on a hike once, but Ben was called in for a case at the last minute. To make up for it, he’d ordered her all of her favorites from the incredible Indian place by his house for lunch, and then fingered her to another dimension when he finally got home later. 

Emerging from the building, Rey found a shady spot to call Ben. Before Ben, she’d had the same zillenial hate for phone calls, especially spontaneous ones, but he reacted to all of her calls like they were a surprise goat in pajamas hopping into his life. It made Rey reflect on how few people she’s had in her life who would not only pick up when she called, but be totally delighted to hear from her. Ben was quickly becoming a lot of her firsts. 

Ben picked up after 0.5 rings. 

“Hi, baby. I think I’m close?”

“That’s what she said!” Rey couldn’t help herself. “What buildings are you near?”

“It’s hard to tell … all of the names are kind of blocked by this hugy ugly building!” 

“... Ben, that’s where I am.” 

“Oh! Then I’m here.”

Rey laughed. He was so competent in so many things (the law, the sex, the pasta, etc.), but it was nice when he let himself be a doof. 

“I’ll come find you. See you soon!” 

Ben’s car rolled slowly into view, his hunched form visible as he looked around for her. She waved her arms ostentatiously, and he jolted to a stop. During the first few weeks they’d seen each other, Ben’s knee jerk reaction was to leap from the car to open the door for her, to jog to beat her to restaurant entrances and to attempt insane feats of balance when they carried groceries from the car. Rey had gently, but firmly, informed him that she loved so many ways that he took care of her, but this was not one of them. He still struggled sometimes to walk through a door she held open, but he was doing an admirable job of undoing 32 years of social graces. 

This time Rey didn’t mind when he leapt out to grab her school tote and her weekend bag. She’s been carrying them around all morning and was ready for her big strong man to throw them in his car. He slammed the trunk before turning to pull her into his arms. 

“Come to papa,” he said in his Dad joke voice. 

“Beeeeeeeen, I’m all sweaty,” Rey laughed, pushing against his chest gently to prevent him catching a whiff of her funk. 

“Even better,” he growled, hauling her close to leave a smacking kiss on her forehead. Ben released her except for a meaty paw on her shoulder, taking in the view of her (almost certainly) flushed face and frazzled hair as though she had just stepped off of an influencer’s IG page. The way he just … admired her made her stomach flutter. 

Or she was hungry. Either way, he looked at her real good.

“Do you have strong feelings about lunch?” Ben asked, releasing her to return to the driver’s seat. 

“I want some,” Rey said as she slid into her seat. He chuckled as he turned the ignition, and flicked the air conditioner up a bit. 

“I figured you deserved a treat after finals,” Ben said, turning off of campus onto a bigger road. “Griddle Cafe is open and the line won’t be so long on a weekday. Assuming you could tolerate brunch on a Friday?”

“I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again: brunch shouldn’t be limited by the social construct of weekdays.”

“That’s what I figured,” Ben turned briefly to beam at her, moving his hand to rest on her knee. She started tracing the ridges and tendons of his hands. After a few moments of comfortable silence, Ben stopped at a red light and shifted around to reach his free hand into his pocket. He handed her a penny. 

“What’s on your mind, kiddo?” 

Rey’s finals brain took a slow moment to process what had just happened. 

“Did you just give me a penny for my thoughts?” 

“Yeah, why? Did you want a quarter?” 

“I’m just thinking about how happy I am and how much I,” Rey paused, considering her next words, “like being with you.”

She almost just said how much she liked him (or even loved him?), but they hadn’t technically discussed extending their arrangement into a more traditional relationship. Rey didn’t want to rock the first stable boat she’d landed on.

Ben smiled and squeezed her knee. “I’m glad we’re on the same page.”

* * *

After brunch, Ben literally carried her into his house. Rey insisted she had been joking, but she was not so secretly pleased to be levitated from the car to his couch after eating half of their Oreo pancakes and huevos rancheros. People always say you need to find someone who complements you, whose strengths makeup for your weaknesses and vice versa. Rey says that you need to find someone who will let you order for both of you and look at you with stars in their eyes as you absolutely demolish your share (and part of theirs). 

Ben had the most comfortable couch in the entire universe. A squishy sectional with throw pillows that weren’t scratchy, and a view into his back garden. He sat her on the couch and carefully arranged them so that her head was pillowed on his thick thighs while he carded his fingers through her hair. 

“Office?” he asked, as he picked up the remote. 

Rey flipped over and snuggled her face into his tummy. “You can put on sports if you want. It’s the perfect programming to nap to.” 

Ben laughed, and started up a Kings game.

* * *

Rey awoke to the living room bathed in golden light. The TV was off, but Ben was still underneath her, his hand resting lightly on her stomach. Once as a joke she’d asked him to rub her belly after she ate too much fried chicken, and now he did it sometimes without being asked. Turning to look up at him, she found Ben’s mouth slack in sleep, his head tilted back so that his long hair fell away to reveal his lil’ Dumbo ears. Careful not to disturb him, Rey got up to go to the kitchen, pouring them both a glass of water and pausing to plug in Ben’s phone. 

Damn Apple. Damn their stupid new features that no wants. Damn that when she picks it up, the screen turns on to reveal his notifications. And damn Rey for being a Nosy Nellie. 

There were three text notifications, all from “Mom.” 

3:32 pm: “Honey, that’s wonderful! I told you if you were patient you’d find the right girl!”

4:15 pm : “Bring her to Dad’s birthday party! You’ve never brought a girlfriend.” 

4:57 pm: “She sounds like a wonderful woman. Very accomplished!”

Rey’s heart soared and sank over just a few moments. No one in their right mind could describe her as “very accomplished.” She was a mediocre math major and part time Wetzel Pretzel associate. She had, on more than one occasion, turned in homework with butter stains. For god sake, she was a 25-year-old college sophomore who had never owned a car or made more than $11 an hour. Rey doubted Ben had lied to his mother about her CV.

Plus, Ben had never referred to her as his girlfriend. 

She wracked her brain to try to remember that first meeting at Coffee Bean. Had they agreed to be exclusive? Had he ever said he would date other women or that she could date other men? Even if they had, Ben had never behaved like he had any eyes or time for someone other than her. 

But maybe she was delusional? They had met on a sugar baby app after all. Their first date ended with her getting a check for more money than she’d ever had in her bank account. She’d never dated much before him, but from the movies she’d seen that wasn’t exactly a meet-cute. 

Honestly, even though he told her constantly how happy he was, Rey still couldn’t understand what he got out of this arrangement. He paid for her school, he paid for everything on dates except for small token expenses, he gave her way more orgasms than she did him, and he never expected anything in return except her company. They hadn’t even had p in the v sex yet. They did all kinds of things, but Ben, literally, had yet to get his dick wet. She was basically a drain on Ben’s wallet and time. All baby, no sugar. 

Rey heard the rustling of the couch cushions and snuffling noises that indicated Ben was waking up from his nap. She steeled herself to act like nothing had happened, and maybe even to be a little more … sugar babyish. Sexier, simpler, more accommodating. Regardless of her own feelings, she couldn’t risk losing what she had with Ben. For financial reasons, obviously. No other ones. 

* * *

“Okay, Rey, what’s wrong?” Ben asked, rolling off of her and propping his head up to look at her intently. 

“Nothing, Daddy! Come here and let me make you feel good.” 

“Do you hear yourself? Please, just tell me what’s going on.” 

Rey sat up, hugging a pillow to her chest to hide her nipples. They didn’t need to see Mom and Dad fight. 

“Why can’t I let you choose what we do? Isn’t that the point of the whole Daddy thing?” 

Ben’s brow furrowed. “Rey, we’ve never worked like that. Talk to me seriously for a minute. You practically ripped the zipper off my jeans after our nap, you won’t look me in the eye and now you’re doing a baby porn voice. Please tell me what happened.”  
Rey swallowed thickly, her eyes filling with tears. She wasn’t usually a cryer, but something about this moment made her feel like everything was about to just go away. She’d jinxed it by thinking about how good things were going, how he liked getting calls from her and napping with her and watching her take bites off his plate.

“Don’t be mad at me?” she asked, quietly, her gaze fixed on a mole on his hip. 

“I promise,” Ben said, sitting up and pulling a pillow into his lap. Probably good for her not to confess to his penis that she’d snooped in his phone. 

“When I plugged your phone in earlier … it was an accident, I totally didn’t mean to see anything, but you know that stupid new update--God, who even asks for those?? Apple just makes new software to make their hardware obsolete so that you feel like a luddite if you have a phone from 18 months ago--”

“Rey, please. Are you saying you saw something on my phone?” Ben sounded genuinely confused. 

Rey nodded jerkily, gaze fixed on his pillowed crotch. 

“What did you see?” 

“Texts … from your mom. I’m so sorry. I want to say I didn’t mean to read them, but I kind of did?” she finally gained the courage to look at his face. He didn’t look angry. He looked spooked, like he’d seen a ghost. God, that was worse, confirming her fear. 

“I just … you know I’ve never had a mom to text me, and that’s no excuse but part of me just wondered what a mom texts her son? And I know that’s way out of line especially since you have a complicated relationship with her--”

“Rey, what did the texts say?”

Her eyes welled up again, and she rolled them towards the ceiling, hoping to keep the tears from spilling down her reddening cheeks. 

“That she was glad you found a wonderful, accomplished girlfriend, and she wanted you to bring her to your dad’s birthday.” 

There was a prolonged pause that Rey couldn’t help but fill. 

“I just feel really confused and hurt,” she looked back into his eyes, and the look of despair was still there. “I thought I knew what we were doing, and that we were both getting what we wanted. And I just feel stupid.”

“Rey, please don’t say that. You aren’t stupid, I should have been more honest with you about my feelings.”

“I guess I should have asked more questions when we first agreed to this arrangement,” she felt nauseated referring to what they had in such clinical terms. “Does she … know about me? How much have you told her?”

“She knows the important stuff: that you’re an older college student and we met through the app. That you make me happy.” 

Rey blew out a breath, her chest constricting tightly and struggling to pull in more air. She was on the verge of full on sobbing. 

“And she’s just okay with that? She’s not mad at you?”

“Rey, you saw, she just wants me to be happy even if she doesn’t understand the labels,” he paused, his hand jerking like he was going to reach out to touch her before pulling back. “I would really like you to meet her, and I’ll explain everything to her so it isn’t weird--”

Rey’s nerves broke and a sob burst from her mouth. “Isn’t weird? Ben, I don’t want to meet your fucking girlfriend.”

Ben blinked. Rey had never yelled at him before (except when they went bowling and she got a strike in the tenth frame and he needed to know that “Mama said knock you out”). But he was being totally ridiculous! What did he expect, for her to become besties with the woman he was actually dating?

“Rey … do you think I’m cheating on you?”

“I don’t think you think you’re cheating on me because you’re like a really good person who is smart other than this moment right now! But you’re clearly seeing someone who would actually merit telling your mom, and taking her to family events.”

Ben shifted quickly onto his knees, the pillow falling away, and reached out to cup her face. He hunched over her so that she went cross-eyed trying to look in his eyes. 

“Rey. The girlfriend I was talking about is you. I want to bring you to meet my parents.”

Now Rey was doing the stupid blinky thing. Her mouth was probably gaping open. Between the incredible brunch earlier and her nap, she was probably breathing just pure stink right into his handsome, honest face.

“But … I’m not accomplished?” was what fell out of her mouth.

Ben was going to get wrinkles from furrowing his brow. “Huh?”

“Your mom said that she sounded like a wonderful woman who is very accomplished. I’m a 25-year-old pretzel artist. She doesn’t think I’m Rey Wetzel does she? That I’m like a pretzel heiress?”

Ben sat back down on his heels. If it wasn’t for the seriousness of the conversation, Rey would laugh at the way his half hard penis slapped against his thighs.

“Rey, you’re incredibly accomplished. You graduated high school without any support system, got into a top university and are majoring in one of the hardest subjects possible. That’s fucking wonderful.” 

“Ben, I sleep in an extra long twin bed. I eat all of my meals in a dining hall and a 19-year-old RA inspects my room to make sure I don’t have an illicit microwave.” 

“Those are circumstances. You’re getting a traditional experience for the first time in your life, and you shouldn’t feel ashamed of it. I’m sorry if I’ve acted like I’m anything less than amazed by you,” Ben reached out and took both her hands in his. “You know what I come from. I took everything for granted. There was never any doubt that I would end up within 5% of where I am now just because of my family. You never had that guarantee, but you’re making it happen anyway.”

Rey felt the soft warmth she associated with Ben return. “When you say it like that, I do sound pretty wonderful and accomplished.”

“So, you’re not mad? That I told my mom about you and called you my girlfriend?” 

Rey considered for a moment. She had agonized about their status, and she felt a little pissed that he hadn’t just talked to her. “I’m … nervous, I think. I want to be in a real relationship with you, but I’ve been so happy the past few months that I’m worried about ruining anything.” 

Ben shrugged and pulled her in so she was slumped across the bed, her cheek pressed awkwardly to his lower chest. 

“Nothing has to change. I don’t take care of you because of our agreement. I do it because of who you are and what you mean to me. The same reasons, I hope, that you spend time with me and call me outside of the weekends.”

Rey smiled into his stomach, wrapping her arms around him to haul them both back onto the bed. 

“Thank goodness,” she nuzzled into his armpit, uncaring of the tears and snot that probably covered her face. Ben turned to press his face into her hair, reaching down idly to stroke himself. It wasn’t urgent or suggestive, almost an unconscious move. “Do you want me to take care of that for you, Daddy?”

He grunted softly, squeezing over the head of his reddened cock, before letting himself go. 

“I don’t think we should do anything right now, honey,” his thick arm tightened around her, bringing her up to look into his eyes. “I’m an old man now, and having that many feelings tires me out.”  
Rey smiled, and pressed a kiss to his jaw. “Would your old man bones appreciate going in the hot tub?” 

* * *

Ben wasn’t kidding about needing to rest after that many feelings. After making out in the jacuzzi in his backyard, they had soaked for a bit before a non-sexual shower (although seeing Rey’s ass trying to swallow her bikini bottoms was a test to that). He woke up first the next morning, appreciating the way the sun made the red in her hair sparkle. She snored just a little, and there was a spot of drool on the pillow she had hugged to her chest. 

Rey was perfect. 

It wasn’t his mother’s fault that she’d almost ruined everything, but he was tense enough last night to delay replying to her messages. Ben carefully retrieved his phone from the bedside table to type out a reply.

He was just placing his phone back on the table, when he felt her small hand slide over his side to his stomach, using the leverage to plaster herself against his back. 

“Good morning, my little barnacle.”  
“Daddy,” Rey kissed into his shoulder, before mumbling sleepily. “I want you.”

Rey liked morning orgasms, and Ben liked to provide. After obtaining prior consent, he’d taken to waking her up with his tongue between her legs. He had a hard time resisting taking a bite out of her ass when he awoke to find her asleep on her stomach. He wanted to talk to her about eating her ass, but now was probably not the time. 

Nevertheless. Ben had an endless list of activities he wanted to do with Rey.

“Can I suggest something different, kitten? It’s a fantasy I’ve had for a while. Don’t feel pressured if you don’t like the idea.” 

“Tell me, please.”

“I want to jerk off and watch you get yourself off, just rubbing against me. I think about that sometimes when I get off alone, about how hot it would be to see you just use me to come,” Ben’s looked at her closely, searching for any trace of hesitation. 

Rey licked her lips, and moved to sling her leg up across his waist. “I like that idea, Daddy. Can I ask about the rules?” 

His eyes darkened. “Of course, baby. What do you want to know?”

She shifted against his hip, and he could feel her lips part enough to moisten the patch of skin she pressed against. “Can I touch my tits? Can I touch you?”

Ben hummed thoughtfully, beginning to stroke himself without much purpose. “Yes to the first one. But I can change my mind. And you can’t touch my cock.”

“Okay, Daddy. Can I ask one more thing?” she continued, after he grunted his affirmation. “Will you grab my ass? I like to feel you dig your fingers into my skin, imagine you’re leaving a handprint on my ass so everyone knows you’ve been there.” 

Ben faked a put upon sigh, “I supposed I can bring myself to touch your juicy ass. If I must.” 

Rey giggled, tightening her thigh over his stomach to lean up and demand a kiss. As the kiss deepened, Rey began to move awkwardly against him. Ben moved the arm wrapped around her down to massage her cheek, only feeling slightly guilty as he considered how good it would feel to have his face buried in her thick ass. Or even to slide his cock inside of--

He cut off that thought. Rey hadn’t brought up penetrative sex since that first night, and they were enjoying each other so much, that it wasn’t hard to divert his desire to other acts. If he was afraid of spooking her over meeting his parents, he definitely didn’t want to accidentally incorporate any anal adventures into their dirty talk until they’d discussed it. 

Ben used the hand on her ass to guide her into a smoother rolling motion with her hips, feeling her wriggle slightly to get the right angle and friction on her clit. With his other hand, he stroked himself firmer, squeezing his balls occasionally to temper the thick, sticky pleasure of being with Rey. 

For minutes, the only sounds in the room were the breathy moans spilling from Rey, Ben’s inarticulate grunts and the slick friction of her pussy against his hip. Seeming to remember her initial request, Rey reached up to start roughly palming her tits, pressing and pinching her nipples.

“Can you talk to me please, Daddy? I want to hear your voice.” 

“Of course, kitten. Fuck, you look even better than I imagined,” he panted, trying to maintain the dominant tone he took when they played like this. “Every time I think I have a handle on you … fuck, you make me so crazy. Do you get off like this in your bed all alone? Rub yourself off on whatever you have, wishing it was me?”

“You know I do, Daddy. I want to tell you every time I get off. Ask for permission, and then ignore you so I can get punished.” 

Ben growled low, giving her ass a two firm smacks before grabbing a brutal handful. “Maybe I’ll start making you tell me every time you get off without me. Tell me how you do it, if you use a toy or just your little fingers. Then when I see you, I’ll make you do it all again. Get yourself off all the ways you did without me before I’ll even touch me. Would you want that, kitten?”

Rey moaned, turning to sink her teeth into his pec, her hips moving more frantically. “No, Daddy, please. Nothing feels like you, I think about you every time. I just can’t stand how much I want you. How much I want to feel you inside me.”

Ben squeezed his balls tight. “Inside of you?” Fuck, this was dangerous. “Rey, you need to tell Daddy what you need. How could I know how much your little pussy needs my cock if you don’t tell me?” 

“Shit, Ben, keep talking like that.” 

“I’m changing the rules,” Ben rumbled. “Stop touching yourself.” 

“Fuck!” Rey exclaimed, but released her tits and wrapped her arms around his middle more firmly. 

“Watch your language, baby.” Ben smacked her ass again. “Look at you. I can’t believe I get to be with such a needy kitten. Do you know the hold you have on me? I would keep taking care of you even if all I got to do was kiss your cheek and eat your pussy. If I got to fuck you … shit, I would stop being able to function. Knowing how tight you are, how sweet you sound when I finger you makes me crazy. You’ve only ever taken my fingers. You really think you could take this cock on one try? I’d have to warm you up. Spend hours making you come, slide into you so slowly.” 

Rey whimpered, using her hold on his waist to speed up her hips. “Please, Daddy, I’m so close. I want you to come with me. Keep talking.” 

“I’m close. I’ll have to go so slow when I fuck you or I’ll come like a teenager. I’ll make you just sit on my cock for hours, playing with your clit. Use that little vibrator I got you to make you come on my cock, squeeze me from the inside until you’re so worn out I have to hold you up.”

“I’d be so good for you, Daddy, come as many times as you let me. Say thank you everytime.” 

“Fuck yeah you would. And when you beg for more, I’ll lay you down and remind you why you let me take care of you. Why I’m the only cock you’ll ever want. The only Daddy you’ll ever need.” 

Rey tensed and shuddered, her back arching sharply to press her ass into his hand. Unable to resist, he flipped them over quickly so he could stuff two fingers inside of her and massage her from the inside, prolonging her orgasm and making her mouth fall open in a silent scream. Ben worked himself mercilessly until he spilled on her lower stomach and thighs with a choked moan.

Rey’s chest heaved as she recovered, licking her lips before making a last request. “Will you push it inside me, Daddy? So I won’t feel empty all day?” 

Ben groaned, and began carefully swirling his spend into her abused pussy. Her lips were red and swollen from how vigorously she’d rubbed off on him, so he tried to be gentle with her. With the white of his come dribbled on her and the used look of her, he could imagine this was what she would look like after they fucked like he’d described, like he’d been dreaming of since he first ogled her ass in a Coffee Bean. 

“Did that live up to your fantasy?” Rey asked, softly, her eyes blinking open from her post-coital daze. 

“Even better,” Ben said, crawling to lie next to her. “Just like everything about you.” 

“Did you really mean everything you said? About the way I make you feel?”

“Babe,” Ben sighed, “I’ll tell you everyday if you want. I know this didn’t start the way that most relationships do, but I have extremely real, very mushy feelings about you. I hope that doesn’t scare you.”

“It sounds like my pussy should be scared of all of the crazy orgasms your monster cock is going to give her,” Rey beamed, and reached up to honk his nose. “But no. I’m not scared.” 

They lapsed into comfortable silence, Rey idly running her finger up and down his long nose, Ben trying to count the freckles on her chest.  
“Can I ask for one thing, Ben?”

“Anything, kitten.” 

“Can we get Jack in the Box for lunch?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm Very Awkward Online™ and struggle to reply to comments. But I love reading them and hearing your thoughts! There will be more in this series, but there will be, and I cannot emphasize this enough, no plot.


End file.
